A structure of such a laminate-type secondary battery pack is known. For instance, Patent Literature 1 recites a laminate-type secondary battery in which cell elements including a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator are accommodated and sealed in a laminated-film exterior package member together with an electrolyte solution, and a frame member for reinforcement is formed by covering a periphery of the laminated-film exterior package member with a hot melt resin, preferably an ionomer resin in an airtightly sealed manner.
Upon fabricating the laminate-type secondary battery as described in Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to impart bonding properties to the hot melt resin used as a material for the frame member. However, some kind of the hot melt resin used tends to cause adhesion of a molded portion thereof to a mold, thereby extremely deteriorating a mold releasability of the molded portion from the mold. In addition, a rigidity of the laminated-film exterior package member itself which accommodates the cell elements is not high. Therefore, it is necessary to carefully release and take out (withdraw) the resulting molded article from the mold subsequent to opening the mold. As a result, when it is intended to mass-produce the laminate-type secondary battery, there is a limitation to reduction of a molding cycle time per one shot.
Further, if a release agent is used, the mold releasability of the molded portion from the mold can be improved to a certain extent. However, a work of applying the release agent to the mold will be additionally required to thereby limit reduction of the cycle time and inevitably cause increase in cost. Therefore, the use of the release agent is not necessarily desirable.